paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullies For Smoky
It was a marvelous sunny day in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Rocky's little brother Smoky was chasing a butterfly when he spotted Steve, Fred, and Kwazii walking down the lane. He then saw them approach him. He tried his best to greet them warmly. Smoky: Hello there! Steve: Uh, hello. Smoky: I'm Smoky! What're your names? Steve: Well, I'm Steve. Fred: The name's Jones. Fred Jones. Kwazii: Me name is Kwazii. Smoky: Cool! it's nice to meet you! Steve: Nice to meet us, eh? Well, that's the first time someone said that to us! Say, what's your name again? Smoky: Smoky. Steve: "Smoky". Nice name. Suits you. Why? Because your fur is thick and dark, like smoke! All 4 burst out laughing. Smoky: Ha ha! That's a good one! And I'm Rocky's little brother! Steve: Oh really? Smoky: Uh huh! Kwazii: Say, nice badge you got there, little matey! Smoky: Thank you! Ryder gave it to me! Kwazii: Can we see it up close? Smoky: Sure! *holds out his collar* Steve: Thanks! *yanks the badge off* Smoky: Hey! Give it back! Steve: Sure! I'll give it back! *drops it on the ground* Smoky: Thank you! *rushes to get the badge* But just before Smoky could get his paws on the badge, Steve slammed his foot on the badge, crushing it in the process. Smoky could not believe what he just saw. Smoky: M-My badge! Steve: *mockingly* Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it! It was an accident! Smoky: *sniffs* No, it wasn't! It was on purpose! Fred: So what? Not our problem!! It's yours, Charcoal Face! Kwazii: Good name for him, Freddy! Fred: Thank you! The trio then started dancing around Smoky calling him Charcoal Face over and over again. Smoky couldn;t take it anymore. Smoky: *sniff* Y-You'll be sorry! *runs away crying* Steve: Yea! Run away, crybaby! Meanwhile, Greg Wiggle was making himself a sandwich when he saw Smoky burst into the house and curl up under the coffee table crying. Greg went over to Smoky and knelt down beside him. Greg: What's wrong, Smoky? Are you OK? Smoky: *sobs* No! No I'm not OK! *sobs* Greg: Well, do you wanna talk about it? Smoky: *sniff* It was Steve and Co.! They bullied me! Greg: They did? Smoky: *sniff* Uh-huh. Greg: What did they do to you? Smoky: *sniff* They made fun of me, called me Charcoal Face, and crushed my badge! *sobs* Greg: Oh, come here, Smoky. *opens his arms wide* Smoky went over to Greg and crawled into his embrace. Then, Greg, wrapped his arms around the pup and started to shush him. Greg: Shhhhhh. It's OK buddy, I'm here, I'm here. Just then, James, CJ, Ryder, Hermie, Spud, and Joe came back from the usual bowling match. Spud: *sees Greg holding Smoky* What's the deal with him? Greg: Steve and co. bullied him. They called him a nasty name and destroyed his badge. Joe: No way! CJ: Really? Spud: That's deep! Hermie: Yea! Ryder: Totally uncool! *punches a couch cushion outta anger* James: I'm so gonna get my hands on him! Rocky then entered the room after a walk with James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle. He then noticed Greg holding his brother. Rocky: Whoa. what happened to him? Joe explained everything Greg told the others to Rocky, who's face then grew red as James' shirt. Rocky: HE WHAT??!! Joe: I'm afraid so, Rocky! Rocky: GRRRRRRRR! I'm so gonna get him! No one messes with MY bro and gets away with it! At that instant, Frank and Joey Hardy came in the house, dragging Steve and Co. by the arms. They both had angry expressions on their faces. Spud: What's going on, guys? Frank: Caught these jerks messing up Mr. Porter's store! Joey: Yea! We brought them here so you guys can question them! James: Thanks! And these jerk wads also owe Smoky an apology! Steve: *sighs in disgust* OK, fine! *to Smoky* Smoky, sorry about what happened earlier. Fred: Yea. Kwazii: We really are. James: I approve of your apologizing, but yet, *puts a weird cap that looks like a giant hammer on his head* you 3 must be punished. Steve: What is that, James? James: The Hat Of Discipline! Do you live in a cave?! *hammers Steve and Co. 1 into the floor* All is forgiven. Steve: Thank you, James. Then, a cop car showed up to take Steve and Co. to jail for 20 weeks for vandalism. After that, to cheer Smoky up, Ryder fixed up his badge. Ryder: There you go, Smoky! Good as new! Smoky: Thank you, Ryder! Ryder: No problem! Anytime! Smoky then jumped into Ryder's arms for a warm hug. After which, everyone went out for ice cream. THE END ~'Author's Note: This is my 1st ever time I used another user's OC. And of course, RockytheEco-pup gets half the credit for letting me use Smoky for this story and for letting me use him anytime I wished. Happy New Year!'~ Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crying Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14